Mi amigo Imagianrio, un dios
by tel-yuu
Summary: Hacia tiempo que había olvidado a ese amigo imaginario que me había acompañado durante años, pero diversos sucesos habían hecho que lo recordara de nuevo, en mitad de una guerra sin igual, había llegado la hora de descubrir su identidad


Hola gentecilla, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero si los dioses. Jejeje. Esta historia par a mí ha sido un paranoia de momento, Espero que os guste =D. Hice un oneshot largo, porque si lo hago por capítulos me estreso y no acabo. He tenido ayuda de mi Maca-chan (existe de verdad) . Hay cierta conversación que la tuvimos simultanea como si estuviéramos roleando y todo. Sé que mi escritura es rara y complicada de entender. Ya os pido disculpas de antemano. He intentado no poner palabras extrañas en Euskera(vasco [Mirar wikipedia]). He sido lo más neutral que he podido y esto es una advertencia para siguiente s historias, si no entendéis una palabra buscar en el diccionario. =D

Argumento: Hacia tiempo que había olvidado a ese amigo invisible que me había acompañado durante años, pero diversos sucesos habían hecho que lo recordara de nuevo, en mitad de una guerra sin igual, había llegado la hora de descubrir la identidad de mi amigo invisible.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Amigo Imaginario, Un dios.<strong>

¿Recuerdas haber tenido un amigo imaginario cuando eras pequeño? ¿Recuerdas cuando se marcho? Yo sí, Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Sera porque sigue cuidando de mi. Siempre ha estado a mi lado desde mi nacimiento. Aparecía cuando mi padre marchaba de misión. Me ayudaba en mis entrenamientos y en mejorar mis técnicas. En su ausencia, me hablaba en mi mente para que no me sintiera solo. Al entrar en la adolescencia, una parte de mi empezó a cambiar. Ahora salía en mis sueños más profundos. Un buen día se lo pregunte, pero me contesto extrañado: 'Eso es imposible'. Desde ese día dejo aparecerse a menudo y de hablarme más seguido. ¿Había hecho yo algo malo? Las pocas de sus visitas, se veía intranquilo y asustado. Se mantenía prudente y distante de mí. No entendía su actitud. Una mañana, cuando desperté de uno de esos sueños, ya no estaba allí. Me dejo solo.

El frio se instalo en mi corazón y la sangre se me congelo. Me agarre del pecho. Sentí un gran dolor emerger de él. Me derrumbe ante la tristeza. Me había abandonado. Nunca jamás volverá. Se me quitaron las ganas de realizar misiones en los ANBU. ¿Cuántos años tenía entonces? No me acuerdo. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Tarde meses en recuperarme. Acabe dejando los ANBU. Necesitaba un cambio en mi vida, olvidar aquel ser imaginario. Me decía a mi mismo que solo eras un producto de mi imaginación. Era muy doloroso. Lo intente con todas mis fuerzas, pero no pude. Esto me superaba. Eras un parte fundamental de mí. Me hacías seguir viviendo día tras día, aunque no fueras real. Nunca pude olvidarte.

Me encontraba junto a mis perros. Me daban compañía. Uno de ellos se acerco. ¿Tan mal me vio? Apoyo su cabeza sobre mi regazo y me miro.

-**¿Estas**** bien?-** Me pregunto preocupado. Ese can me conocía muy bien.

-**Sí,**** estoy**** bien.-** Le acaricie tras la oreja.- **Pero ****ojala**** fuera**** real.-** suspire.

-**Nos ****tienes**** a**** nosotros****-** Al decirlo sonreí.- **y ****respecto**** a ****lo ****último****es ****más****…**

No logre escuchar sus últimas palabras. Pues sus compañeros ladraron muy alto. Sin motivo alguno, como si un desconocido pasara cerca. Tiene esa manía entre ellos. ¿Qué ocultan? No le di mucha importancia, porque me distrajeron un poco.

Unas horas mas tarde, caminaba por la aldea. Buscaba, no, necesitaba algo para mantener mi mente ocupada. Pare en seco. Un pequeño libro llamo bastante mi atención. ¿Sera por sus colores? Entre al establecimiento y lo compre. Salí hacia mi casa emocionado. En esos momentos me olvide de mi dolor. Pase las primeras paginas y comencé a leerlo con curiosidad. ¿De qué trata? Me enganche rápido al libro. No podía dejar de leerlo. Comprendía a la perfección al protagonista. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Mis ojos no lo podían creer. Describían al ser que tanto deseaba olvidar. Cerré el libro de golpe. Me estaba quedando sin aire. Mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho. Acabe tranquilizándome. No lo entendía. Hasta salía en el libro. Me he leído el libro más de seis veces, porque no quiero olvidarte. Vuelve, por favor.

Han pasado muchos años. Sonrió al ver a mis alumnos entrenar. Los recuerdos de aquellos días regresan, incluido a mi amigo imaginario. Ellos ocupan ahora mi mundo. ¿Lo estaré olvidando? Yo no lo creo. Seguirán estando ahí…, en mis recuerdos.

He vivido momentos dolorosos y alegres a lo largo de mi vida. Esta vez lo decidí, Me rindo ante ella. Ya logre mi objetivo. Morir protegiendo a mis seres queridos, a mi aldea. A mi alrededor solo había oscuridad. ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía con exactitud. Eso no parecía el mas allá. No tenia rumbo fijo. De la nada, unos brazos me abrazaron. Me pillo de sorpresa y con la guardia baja. ¿Quién era? Al instante lo supe. Era él, mi amigo imaginario. Era real. Podía sentir su suave piel, su dulce aroma, su respiración, su corazón acelerado…, todo. Me quede petrificado. Mi sueño se hizo realidad. Mi triste corazón se lleno de felicidad.

-**Lo**** siento ,****debí**** cuidarte**.- Volví a oír tu voz. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Mis palabras no salían de mi boca. Se quedaban atascadas en mi garganta. ¿Qué hacía allí?, esa era una de mi miles de preguntas. Para cuando quise hablarle desapareció. Nunca lo he dicho antes, pero mi amigo imaginario es una mujer. Camine en medio de la oscuridad. En mi alma se alojo la esperanza de volver a verla otra vez. A lo lejos vi una luz. ¿Sera ella? No, no lo era. Me encontré con mi padre una vez más. A estas alturas de mi vida llegue a comprenderle, su dolor. Nuestra pequeña conversación duro poco. Una fuerza me traía de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Se me estaba dando una nueva oportunidad. Poco antes perdone a mi padre y él me lo agradeció. Al fin pudo ir al encuentro de mi madre. Desperté en una aldea destruida. Esta desgracia no acaba aquí….

Dio comienzo una gran guerra, la cuarta. Declarada por Madara Uchiha. Las cinco naciones ninja junto a la nación samurái, formaron así la Alianza Shinobi. Unimos nuestras fuerzas para derrotar a un mal mayor. A mí me nombraron comandante de la tercera división. No hemos parado ni un momento. No tengo tiempo para recordar. Debo estar atento a lo que suceda a mí alrededor. Esto me cabrea. Ese miserable está utilizando a nuestros muertos como marionetas para su ejército. Esto parece una guerra sicológica. Va ser muy duro.

Los días pasaban lentamente. Nos atacaban por todas direcciones. El cansancio hacia mella en mi gente. No parecía tener fin….

**-¡Los**** dioses!-** Escuche exclamar a uno de mis camaradas.- **¡Por**** allí!-**señalo.

**-¿Dioses?-** Me rasque la nuca. Me sonaba extraño.

-**Sen****… ****Sensei.-** Me llamo mi ex alumna y señalo en la misma dirección.

Varios seres aparecieron. La escena parecía sacada de una ilustración de un libro. Si, la del libro de mi padre…

-0-

-**¡Papa! **-Lo llame.- **¿Quiénes son?-** Señalaba la imagen del libro que sostenía.

-**A ver trae.-** Me lo quito mientras se sentaba a mi lado.- **Mmmm…. Son los dioses, hijo**.- Me señalo uno.- **Si te fijas, cada uno representa un animal** - los señalo uno a uno.- **zodiacal. Se les puede distinguir por una cosa.**

**-¿Qué cosa?-** Le pregunte curioso.

-**Mira,-** Volvió a señalar al primero- **¿No ves algo que resalta en él?**

-**S…si,-** Pestañee varias veces.- **lleva una daga.**

-**Correcto**.- Me revolvió el pelo.- **Ese es la rata, el del cuerno es el buey,….- **Siguió así hasta alcanzar los dos últimos.- **La serpiente casi siempre lleva una larga trenza y atada a ella unas campanillas y….**

-**¿Quién es el ultimo**?- Me adelante.- **¿Por qué se oculta?-** Su ropa me resulto familiar.- **¿Es un hombre o mujer?**

-**Tranquilo,-** Se rio ante tanta pregunta.- **el último representa al dragón. Nadie ha llegado a verlo, por eso creen que es así. Normalmente viste como ahí y lleva esa cota de malla con forma de escamas de dragón.**

-0-

Fue así. Identifique a cada uno de ellos, pero faltaba uno, su líder. Un gran ruido silencio al mundo. Por un momento deje de escuchar mi corazón. Como si hubiera explotado un explosivo, todos caímos al suelo. Me asuste. No podía levantarme. Ni los demás. Había llegado el último de ellos. Logre fijar mi vista pera ver que sucedía. ¿Dónde estaba? Entonces uno de los dioses se acerco y se inclino hacia mí. Era la serpiente con su larga trenza. Sonreía con burla.

-**El dragón no está aquí.-** Me dijo para después incorporarse y alejarse- **Tu le traes quebraderos de cabeza.**

Ese último comentario… Creo, no sé. ¿Se refería a mí o hablaba consigo mismo? No tenía sentido. Además no podía replicar. Ni preguntar… Algo parecido me sucedió… ¿Pero dónde? Los dioses se dispersaron por todo el mundo y poco a poco pudimos movernos. Había cambiado la guerra. Nuestro enemigo desapareció. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Habrán sido ellos? ¿Han acabado con Madara?

Era el beneficio de la duda. Nos mantuvimos en guardia. El enemigo podía atacarnos en cualquier momento. Solo… Atacaron de nuevo con más fuerza. Eso me pareció a mí. Acabe con unos cuantos, pero perdí la cuenta hace tiempo. A mis oídos llego una pequeña noticia. Uno de mis ex alumnos había abandonado el lugar seguro. Cedí el mando a uno de mis camaradas. Lo hará bien en mi ausencia. Abandone el campo de batalla. Debía encontrarlo. No, no estaba desertando. Me lo han ordenado. Si lo atrapo, por muy fuerte que se haya vuelto, condenara a todo el mundo. Temo lo peor. No puedo llegar tarde como esa vez… ¿Dónde estarás?

Unas pequeñas nubes cubrieron el cielo. Estaba allí. No, me refiero a mi ex alumno, tirado en el suelo. También estaba mi otra ex alumna. Rectifico, estaban los tres. Esto no era una reunión para contarnos batallitas del pasado. Habían luchado mis dos ex alumnos, Naruto y Sasuke. Llegue tarde. Naruto había muerto. Me sentí impotente. Empezó a llover un poco. No sabía qué hacer. Me quede plantado ahí. Sentí una pinzada de dolor en mi brazo. Me lo dañe durante la batalla. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así en silencio, mirando como mi ex alumna, Sakura, lloraba a un cuerpo inerte. La lluvia se marcho dejando paso a la calma. Un rayo de luz se asomo entre las nubes. Naruto abrió los ojos y sonrió. Respire tranquilo. Estaba vivo

-**Gracias.-** Fue lo primero en decir.

-**Mmm…-** Musite extrañado.- **¿A quién le das las gracias?**

-**Ja ja.-** Se rio mientras se incorporaba.- **Te manda recuerdos. Je je.**

Me dejo descolocado. Además le cuchicheo a su compañera. No me gusto aquello. ¿A quién habrá visto? ¡Oh! Caí en la cuenta. Seguramente a mi padre… Esa forma de comportarse… Suspire. No pertenece a nuestro mundo… Alce mi vista hacia el otro lado. Sasuke se marchaba otra vez…

Un mal presentimiento nublo mi mente por completo. Esos dos no dejan de cuchichear y de reírse. No traman nada bueno. Me alejo lo suficiente para no escucharlos. Aunque me muero por saber de qué se trata…. La brisa rozo mi oreja como si intentara transmitirme algo…

-****Ella está cerca, muy cerca…-** -** Me susurro alguien al oído. ¿Y quién es ella?

La voz la escuche antes. No la ubico. La serpiente apareció en frente de nosotros riéndose. Les guiño un ojo a esos dos. Como si fuera cómplice de algún plan malvado…. Contra mí

-**¡Quieres dejar de distraerte y venir aquí, incordio andante!**- Una voz dominante llena de arrogancia y grandes pinceladas de soberbia retumbo por todo el lugar. Algunas piedras cayeron al suelo…

-**¡A que no tienes ovarios de venir aquí, eh, eh**!- Amenazo al serpiente dolida por la ofensa de aquella voz. Por su forma de decirlo… Aquella voz… ¿Será del Dragón? ¿El Dragón será mujer?

-**¡A que no vienes a decirme eso a solas, asquerosa serpiente!-** Entro en su juego. La estaba picando. Me pregunto: ¿Para qué?

-**¿A que tú no tienes el valor de decir la verdad?- **Sonrió con burla y me miro. Esoo… Se refería a mi o que. ¿Qué intenta hacer?

-**¡Deberá descubrirlo por sí mismo, pedazo de burra!- **Le contesto.

**-¡Si no lo descubre y le ocurre algo, quedara en tu conciencia!**- Se cruzo de brazos en señal de protección.

**-¡Tarde o temprano lo descubrirá. Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando cruzan la línea…**- Sus palabras tornaron a tristeza, pero por poco tiempo.

**-¡Si no lo consigue, juro que contare toros y cada uno de tus secretos, maldita escupe fuego**!- Remonto en la batalla verbal…. Entonces…. Habla con el Dragón…

-**Jajá**- Le pareció gracioso lo que dijo la serpiente- **¿Cómo los sabes, si vives al otro lado del globo?**- Con eso me perdí en su totalidad en la conversación.

-**No hay nada que la Gran Serpiente no consiga averiguar con sus dotes naturales.-** Se regodeo con sus palabras.

-**Me se tu truco**- La serpiente se sorprendió.- **y es emborrachando a la gente,**- Hizo una pausa.- **pero lo siento, vivimos a varios kilómetros de distancia.**

-**Te sorprenderá saber hasta dónde llegan mis seguidores.-** Ataco con su afilada lengua.

-**¿Qué seguidores? Si ni siquiera hablamos el mismo idioma**.- Dejo K.O a la serpiente.

Tras esas palabras, agacho la cabeza como símbolo de derrota y golpeo el suelo con toda su fuerza, saco toda su furia al exterior. Tanto que cuando levanto el pie pude ver que el suelo se había desquebrajado formando la silueta de su pie. Antes de partir, volvió su mirada hacia nosotros y nos dijo:

-**Lo siento. No pude traerla**.- Suspiro.- **Debo irme o me dejara aquí de por vida.**

Nos sonrió de una forma extraña. ¿Cómo interpretar aquello? En un cerrar y abrir de ojos, desapareció. Yo, por mi parte, volví a cercarme a ellos para saber qué asunto estaban tratando. Cerré mis puños y me los introduje en los bolsillos. Me enderece y

**-****¿Qué se supone que ha pasado aquí?-** Les pregunte, porque tengo la sensación de que tiene algo que ver conmigo.

-**Sensei no podemos decir nada**.-Me dijo Naruto y rieron un poco.- **Es un asunto de entre esas dos y prometimos no decir nada.**

-**Mmmm…-** Solo pude emitir ese sonido y nuevamente alejarme de ellos.

La guerra termino. No fue obra de los dioses. Fue gracias de mi ex alumno, Naruto. El acabo con Madara y su plan de dominar el mundo. Los dioses solo vinieron ayudarlo. Desconozco su otra intención. Quedaron aliviados cuando vieron a Madara en el suelo muerto. ¿Por qué? No me importa. Lo estábamos celebrando todos juntos. Ellos también estaban. Aunque seguía faltando uno, el Dragón. ¿Dónde estaba? Tenía una extraña curiosidad por el…. Busque con la mirada. No encontré nada. Los dioses estaban dispersos por la fiesta. La serpiente discutía con alguien. Acabo recibiendo una colleja, quien le pego fue el Dragón. Nadie se percato de su asistencia. Dejo allí a la serpiente con mala cara. Se alejo de allí a paso ligero. Su rostro se me hacia conocida. Un impulso me hizo seguirla hasta lo más profundo del bosque. Se alejaba del alboroto. Le agobiara la multitud. Sera eso. De repente se paró en seco. Me ha detectado. Si ni siquiera… Se dio la vuelta y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Era ella, Mi amigo imaginario, un dios. ¿Cómo? Pero… Su ropa no era la habitual. ¿Qué le había pasado? Se miro a sí misma. Sonrió. Lo único era su cota de malla. A parte de eso, llevaba un gran bolso. Rebusco dentro de él. Y saco un vestido hecho añico y con sangre. Ahora entendí porque no lo llevaba. Lo guardo en el bolso. No hablo. Se quedo mirándome sin moverse. Tenía miedo. ¿A qué? Me acerque, pero mantuve distancia

-**¿Por qué solo puedo verte yo?- **Logre preguntar. Su reacción fue lenta. No tan rápida como creí.

-**Porque eres mi último guardián…-**Le costó hablar.- **Tu padre lo fue y todos tus antecesores…**

-**¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado?- **Realice otra pregunta. No quería saber nada de guardianes, ni nada parecido. Era la pregunta que tantas veces me hice y quería saber su respuesta.

-**Debo irme…-** Se puso nerviosa como aquella vez antes de irse. Dio un paso hacia atrás y la agarre de la muñeca con fuerza.

-**No me hagas esto otra vez.-** La suplique.- **No me dejes solo.-** Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.- **Mi corazón no lo podrá superar…**

Me acerque con lentitud. Estaba realmente nerviosa. Nunca la había visto así. Además verla llorar me hacia añicos. Me vi obligado a abrazarla para tranquilizarla. Se agarro con fuerza a mi chaleco. Me dio la sensación de que ella… Había algo muy importante en mí que quería decirle hace mucho tiempo.

-**Te quiero.-** Lo solté en ese perfecto momento.


End file.
